Pikmin 3
by flame master 14
Summary: My take on Pikmin 3, although the title is pretty self explanatory. I should really start chapter4 soon, but i don't have any motivation...ah well.
1. Day 1

Pikmin 3

Day 1

_I don't own Pikmin, but I did make up new colors._

**Just a quick note: my idea of Pikmin 3 would be Olimar collecting new creatures to fill up his Piklopedia, as well as to get a better understanding of the pikmin's planet.**

Three years after Olimar, Louie, and the President returned from their treasure hunt, they were all living in the lap of luxury. They had become millionaires from all the stuff they got with the help of the Pikmin, and it was time for Olimar's annual vacation. He missed the Pikmin, as well as the gorgeous scenery of their home planet. It was just so much greener than his home planet of Hocotate, which was one big desert. After talking it over with his family, he decided to spend his vacation on the Pikmin Planet.

"Good luck on the planet." Said Louie. "Bring me back a souvenir or two!" Louie, even though he would never have to work again, really did enjoy working for Hocotate Freight. After the "Space Bunny" incident, he still felt like he owed the President anyways.

"Thanks Louie, I'll make sure to bring you back any new creatures I find so you can cook them." Olimar replied.

"That'd be great," Louie said, the thought of grilled Bulborb steaks making him drool a little. "I'll look forward to it!" As Captain Olimar took off in his newly reacquired _Dolphin_, he saw his wife and children waving goodbye. The trip to the Pikmin planet was surprisingly boring, he had forgotten how long it took. By the time he arrived at his destination, he was so tired he fell asleep as soon as his ship touched the ground. When Olimar woke up, he realized that he had made a mistake. It was pitch black, and he was still on the surface! He almost panicked, but he regained his composure and started the ship, but there was a problem. While he was asleep, something attacked his ship and stole the engine.

"Now what am I supposed to do? Olimar asked himself. He decided he should try to look for some Pikmin, so they could protect him and help him find his missing engine. As he exited the _Dolphin_, he heard what sounded like a Dwarf Bulborb. He went to investigate, expecting to find red Pikmin like the other two times he came to the planet. Instead, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks: there were Pikmin attacking a Bulborb all right, but these Pikmin were black, with yellow eyes. Olimar, knowing that they would have no chance of survival without a leader, whistled to them, calling them to him. They came immediately, lining up obediently behind him. Unfortunately, the Bulborb came to, but Olimar thought fast. He picked up the closest Pikmin and threw it right on top of the Bulborb. He proceeded to throw the other four at it, and they killed it in no time. They picked it up, like most Pikmin do, and began carrying it into the darkness.

"Hey, wait up!" called Olimar as he gave chase. Olimar followed the Pikmin through the night for a little while before they found what they were looking for: a deactivated black onion!

"Ho ho!" thought Olimar as he walked up to the onion. As he approached, it reactivated, knocking him backwards as it rose from the ground with its legs kicking out. The black Pikmin wasted no time in bringing their prey under the Onion, which sucked it up and spit out three seeds. Olimar, knowing exactly what to do, waited for the seeds to sprout, then proceeded to pick the new black Pikmin out of the ground. He took the time to study the newly discovered breed, noting that they had a black pigment and yellow eyes. He guessed that their eyes were perfect for night vision. His helmet had an automatic light filtering system built right into the glass, so he never had to worry about light (or a lack of light.) Olimar spent the rest of the night helping the black Pikmin gain numbers through defeating Bulborbs, and ended up with a final number of about thirty before morning. As the sun rose, the Pikmin began looking significantly more tired than the night before, suggesting that they were a nocturnal breed. So Olimar dismissed them to their Onion, which flew up into the atmosphere. As Olimar trekked back to his own ship, he took the time to study his surrounding, something he hadn't had time to do while he was helping the Pikmin. Almost immediately he saw a red Pikmin peaking at him from behind a bush. He whistled for it, and it came running. The red Pikmin, much to Olimar's surprise, began pulling him in the direction he had come from. When they got past the bush, Olimar saw the red Onion, already active, with Louie standing by it.

"Louie? What are you doing here?" Olimar asked.

"When you said you'd bring me back some creatures to cook, I got an idea: I should go with you so they didn't rot before you could bring them back." Louie explained. "And besides, I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" Louie had gotten a lot braver than he was on their last adventure to the planet. Even his grandmother was surprised to see him so confident in his abilities. Then Olimar had a thought.

"Louie, how did you get here, anyways?"

"I took the company ship, of course!" Louie said. As if on cue, Olimar got a transmission from the aforementioned ship:

"HELLO, CAPTAIN, LOUIE REALLY WANTED TO COME ALONG. HE HAD TO BEG THE PRESIDENT FOR HALF AN HOUR BEFORE HE LET LOUIE COME." The ship said.

"Well, I'm actually really glad that you're here, Louie." Olimar said. "I could really use your help, you see. Last night, I woke up on the planet, and something had stolen my ship's engine. Then I found black Pikmin attacking a Dwarf Bulborb." Olimar explained.

"**Black** Pikmin?" Louie and the ship asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, they're nocturnal, so that's why we never knew about them before. I figured that you could stay with them at night while I handled daytime exploration." The captain suggested.

"Sure, that doesn't sound too hard." Louie said. "Every morning I can just go up and sleep in the atmosphere for the day, and you can sleep at night."

"HEY, DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" Asked the ship. "WHAT IF SOMETHING HORRIBLE ATTACKS ME WHILE LOUIE'S AWAY? WHO KNOWS WHAT KINDS OF BEASTS COME OUT ON THIS PLANET AFTER DARK!"

"Oh, come on, what's the worst thing you guys could see? Olimar asked skeptically.

"FINE, BUT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY HULL AND MY AI STAYS INTACT, THE BOSS'LL HEAR ABOUT THIS." The ship complained.

"So it's decided then!" Louie said. "I'll just go to bed now." And with that, Louie hopped in the ship and departed. Returning his attention to the Pikmin, who was still waiting patiently, Olimar decided to help it raise some more. So with that, he did the same thing that he did the night before. By the end of the day, Olimar had wracked up a wholloping 40 Pikmin, and had even found his engine inside a Spotty Bulborb! When night came, he dismissed the Pikmin to their Onion and climbed into his cockpit, flying into the lower atmosphere to rest for the next day.

_Captain's log, Day 1: Today was my first day back on the Pikmin planet, and with Louie's help I've already managed to find the red Pikmin and discover a whole new breed: the night-dwelling black Pikmin! The black Pikmin seem to have no fear of the dark, their yellow eyed absorbing enough light for them to see even on the darkest of nights. They do, however, seem to have a dislike for sunlight. I have delegated Louie to taking care of these Pikmin, while I will stick with the daytime colors. This expedition is already producing more than satisfying results._

Ok, that's the end of day 1, what do you guys think? C&C is appreciated, and so are any ideas you may have for later chapters.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Day 2

_Wow, woulda thought I would get at least one review, but it really hasn't been up long, I guess._

I don't own anything Pikmin related besides the games.

**The way these chapters will work normally is that I'll start with Louie and go to Olimar, I guess.**

As Louie descended to the surface that night, he noticed a black Onion going down as well. "That must be my little helpers now." Louie said.

"INDEED, IT APPEARS THAT THEY REALLY DO ONLY COME OUT AT NIGHT." Said the ship. Once he reached the ground, the Onion touching the ground soon after, Louie set right to work. He walked under the Onion and called all of the Pikmin out at once. He wasn't surprised to see how many Olimar had been able to spawn the night before. He was, of course, a veteran at that sort of thing. Looking around, Louie found a patch of tall grass. As he got closer, Pikmin began running over and pulling the blades up as if they were nothing. Every once in a while a drop of nectar popped out with some grass, which the Pikmin devoured ravenously. When they bloomed into flower Pikmin, however, Louie noticed something odd, but the ship beat him to it.

"INTERESTING," it said. "IT APPEARS THAT THESE PIKMIN HAVE PINK FLOWERS, JUST LIKE THE PURPLE AND WHITE PIKMIN." Louie really did hate it when the ship acted like a know-it-all. Once the Pikmin had their fill, they lined up obediently behind Louie again.

"Okay guys, let's see what we can find." He said as he walked off, the Piks following him obediently. Louie walked for some time before he found anything of interest, but eventually he saw something that tickled his fancy. Lumbering around a little ways in front of him and the Pikmin was a Spotty Bulborb. Louie had never seen one that was already awake when he approached it, so he decided to sit back and watch for a second. The Bulborb seemed to just walk around, sniffing the ground occasionally, but otherwise just wandering. Louie got bored fast, so he decided to go in for the kill. It would be harder to catch the beast by surprise while it was awake, so Louie had to wait and look for an opening. As soon as the Bulborb turned around, he charged it with the Pikmin in tow. He crowded them around the momentarily stunned creature, which tried to put up a fight. The Pikmin quickly did away with it, carrying it off. Louie followed the Piks back to the landing site, where the Onion sucked it up. Mere seconds later, several seeds shot out and into the ground, where they sprouted. Louie picked them and led them to the remaining nectar, and as soon as they flowered he led them onward. They came across several other creatures that night, including an Armored Cannon Beetle, which Louie had never seen before. It didn't take him long to figure out how to beat it, however. As the beetle sucked in air in preparation for its attack, Louie threw a Pikmin into its windpipe. While it was choking, the massive bug's wings opened, exposing its vulnerable abdomen. Louie threw as many Pikmin as he could onto the Beetle's red, steaming flesh, and as they beat on it he began to concoct possible ways to cook it. The Beetle shut its wings, having finally cleared its nostrils, only to have the same thing happen. The only difference was that this time the Pikmin finished the job, killing the Beetle. As the Pikmin carried the Beetle back, Louie suddenly remembered something important.

_Louie was just about to follow Olimar to the Pikmin planet when the President stopped him._

"_Louie, my boy," the president said. "I have a job for you."_

"_What's up, boss?" Louie asked curiously._

"_Well, a few scientists bought the beasts we brought back from the planet last time, and they wanted to know if there was anything else on the planet."_

"_I'll bet that there is, but how does that concern me?" Louie asked in a dense tone._

"_I want you and Olimar to bring back as many creatures as you can, including some Pikmin if you can."_

"_Sure, that doesn't sound too hard." Louie said, accepting his new job. _

"_Good luck, Louie, and if you succeed, we'll be even richer!" the President explained with glee._

Louie immediately ordered the Pikmin to bring the felled beast to the ship instead of their Onion, which won him some confused expressions. They did comply however, and proceeded towards the gold colored rocket.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" the ship cried in dismay as the Pikmin shoved the Cannon Beetle inside.

"Remember how the Pres. wanted us to bring back some animals?" Louie replied. "Well, we got our first specimen!"

"VERY WELL…" the ship said grudgingly. It still thought it was above carrying some of the filth Olimar and Louie shoved inside it, but it had no way of refusing. As the sun set, the Onion flew into the atmosphere. Louie decided to wait for Olimar before going up, because he needed to ask him a question. As he descended with the red Onion, Louie waved him over. "Olimar!" Louie said. "Just the guy I wanted to talk to."

"Who else is there to talk to on this gosh-forsaken planet?" Olimar asked.

"Technicalities, technicalities." Louie responded. "I just remembered: the President wanted us to collect as many creatures as we could find around here, so I put some giant black beetle thing in the ship, as well as some Bulborbs and stuff." He said proudly.

"Did this Beetle shoot rocks from its mouth?" Olimar asked curiously.

" Yeah, it flattened a couple Pikmin with one." Louie said sadly.

"That's an armored cannon beetle." Olimar told his colleague. "They're very dangerous. I'm surprised you figured out how to kill it."

"It wasn't that hard once I noticed that it had to suck in air before it fired at us." Louie said honestly.

"Well at any rate, you should go to bed now. 'Night Louie." Olimar said. Louie climbed into the ship and sailed into the atmosphere to get a good day's sleep. Olimar called out his red Pikmin, and proceeded to look for stuff to catch. By the end of the day he had collected Several Bulborbs and Dwarf Bulborbs, One of each Wollywog, and a fiery Blowhog. All in all, a pretty good catch, he thought as the Pikmin loaded the carcasses into the _Dolphin_. The sun set, and he dismissed his Pikmin, who quickly climbed into their Onion and followed him into the sky. Olimar fell asleep easily that night, hoping Louie would have as much luck as he did in the night to come.

_End of Day 2._

/As well as chapter 2. R&R requested, especially since I need ideas for chapter 3.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Day 3

_Remember, I don't own anything, except for mah storyz._

**Sorry this took so long, I haven't wanted to write for a while. I hope this makes up for it, though.**

**Olimar and Louie seem to be adapting pretty well, huh?**

As soon as the ship touched down, Louie knew something was wrong. On the ground, he saw why. A beady long legs was stomping around just outside the landing site, with a group of dwarf Bulborbs running around under it.

"Crud." Louie said. The ginormous spider like beast didn't seem to have noticed him yet, so he called out his Pikmin and sneaked off the other way. As soon as they were away from the monster, which Louie was sure they couldn't beat, Louie let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll have to be careful around that thing" he told the Pikmin. They just kinda looked at him, as if they didn't have the comprehension to understand.

"Well, anyways, let's look for some more stuff. As they trekked through the Grand Valley, as Olimar decided to name the region they were currently in, Louie noticed that the Pikmin were becoming restless.

"What's up, guys?" he asked. He didn't wonder long, however, because as soon as he said that a Pikmin ran into the bushes.

"Hey!" Louie called after it, but it didn't come back.

"Stupid Pikmin, making me go get it." Louie grumbled. He and the rest of his army followed the deserter and soon found that it was chasing a beetle, its exoskeleton shining in the moonlight. The rest of the Pikmin decided to follow the beetle as well, but Louie caught one. He threw it at the beetle, which seemed to have an orange tint to it, causing it to flip, while dropping several globs of liquid. The insect tunneled under ground, and the Pikmin ran back to Louie. Upon close examination, Louie learned that the beetle had dropped four liquids: An ultra-spicy spray, an ultra-bitter spray, a drop of flower inducing nectar, and a strange, smelly fourth liquid. The liquid was colorless, and a Pikmin ran over and drank it before Louie could say anything. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly the Pikmin exploded, sending Pik-parts everywhere. Louie just stared, eyes wide and mouth agape, at the spot where a Pikmin had stood mere seconds before. He stood like that for some time, before shaking himself out of the daze he'd been in. It was then that he noticed that the Pikmin entrails had begun to grow into exact clones of the original! There were suddenly three extra Pikmin, not including the one that had exploded. "That liquid must have caused it to go through mitosis, although it didn't appear voluntarily." Louie speculated. The four years he had spent at Hocotate University had really paid off. He felt that he had made an important discovery, so he recorded it in the journal his grandmother gave him for his birthday. He studied the clones, as that was definitely the case, and was happy to see that they all appeared normal. Just then, Louie received a signal from the ship.

"LOUIE, WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ALMOST MORNING, AND YOUR SHIFT'S JUST ABOUT OVER!" It said. Louie looked up at the sky, and noticed that the sun was jus coming over the horizon.

"Uh oh." Louie said to no one in particular. He and the Pikmin booked back to the Landing site, just as Olimar descended.

"Olimar, I found something that might interest you." Louie said. After Louie filled the captain in on both the beetle and the "multiplication elixir", as he called it, Olimar's jaw was literally on the ground.

"Do you know what this means?" Olimar asked Louie.

"We don't need to waste perfectly edible animals on the Onions anymore?" Louie asked hopefully.

"Um…No…it means that you just discovered a new species!" Olimar exclaimed.

"Cool." Louie answered, stifling a yawn. "But if it makes any difference, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." And with that, Louie ascended with the Onion into the planet's lower atmosphere. Olimar, wanting to find this new creature, called out then red Pikmin to scout the area. On his way to wherever he was going, Olimar noticed something that made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip over inside him. An Onion, or what was left of it, was being eaten by a pair of Spotty Bulbears! Olimar wasted no time in racing back to the red onion, getting out an even hundred Pikmin, and racing back to the mutilated onion. Acting fast, He threw Pik after Pik at the beasts, which in turn began chomping on their new prey. Olimar watched in horror as his 'mins were devoured. Just as he was about to flee, both Bulbears dropped. He conveniently had just enough Pikmin to carry them back before they woke up. Instead of returning to their own onion, however, the Pikmin carried the Bulborbs to the other onion. As soon as it sucked them up, it began to shake. After a couple of seconds, it ejected a massive seed before crumbling away into dust. Olimar noted with interest that the seed was different from the Pikmin seeds. It was at least twice as large and was perfectly round. It buried itself in the ground, and a dormant Onion surfaced. Olimar gasped in surprise and wonder, and walked over to the onion. It activated, turning bright yellow and popping out of the ground. It knocked Olimar back as its legs opened and it plopped on the ground.

"Amazing!" Olimar said in wonder. "When an Onion's life comes to an end, it produces a new Onion seed!" Olimar knew that this was a momentous discovery, but before he could think about that, the new Onion spit out a seed. As soon as it sprouted, Olimar picked it, and a yellow Pikmin came out of the ground. Olimar spent the rest of the day increasing his Pikmins' numbers. By the time the sun set, he had almost completely replenished his reds and had accumulated a good 54 yellows. Feeling quit accomplished, Olimar dismissed his soldiers and retired for the night.

_End of Day 3_

Okay, that took waaay too long to finish. From now on I'll do one chapter a week at least.


End file.
